i need you?
by ilyppg4life16
Summary: blossom and her sisters report for duty like always but now they are 15 and the rowdyruff boys are still causing riots but they are 16. they get in a battle, but one will drag the other and something unexpecting will happen that will change their lives
1. THE CITY OF TOWNSVILLE

the city of townsville,and its a lovely day outside. everyone is kicking back and relaxing. (scene changes to the home of the powerpuff girls) aaa here are our young heroes relaxing on their crime-free day. (ring, ring, ring) wait, isnt that the hotline? (sigh) i guess the girls arent going to be relaxing.

"hello? yes mayor...what...the rowdyruff boys!...dont worry mayor were on our way!"  
blossom puts the phone down.

"what wrong Blossom, come to the pool with me." said Bubbles.

"sorry Bubbles, we have to go." said blossom.

(sighs) "ok Blossom."

Blossom screams at the top of her lungs "Buttercup! we have to go stop the-"

"yeah, yeah i heard you leader girl." buttercup hissed.

"lets go girls." Blossom said.

(sighs)"ok"

the girls fly towards the city without saying a word until buttercup broke the silence.  
"i wanted to stay home and skateboard!"

"i know buttercup but we have work to do."said blossom.

the girl were then stopped by the rowdyruff boys. "look who it is boys, its the powderpuffs."

"its powerpuffs and dont you forget it idiots!" Buttercup scowled. Brick smirked as he flew towards Buttercup. "now babe dont be mad,be happy because were going to end your pathetic lives." butch interrupts "shut up Brick shes my fresh meat! you can have her with the big red bow." (points at blossom)

brick rolls his eyes "whatever." (the puffs and ruffs start to fight.)

(1 hour later when the fight was over)  
"ouch! my head hurts! weres the rowdyruff boys?." bubbles exclaimed.

"who cares about them, weres blossom?" buttercup said worried. (the two sisters start to look for Blossom.)

(scene changes to two figures in the forest)  
"Brick get off me!" Brick was on top of Blossom and has her pinned down on the floor. "nope cant do that babe."  
Blossom spits in Bricks face. "what are you doing Brick?"

"youll see soon." said brick.

blossom continues to try to struggle but it was no use "HELP! HELP! HELP!" Brick grabs tape and covers her mouth "SHUT UP!"  
Blossom smells Bricks breathe and notices something. she tries to talk through the tape "Brick are you drunk?" blossom begins to panick

"Come on babe lets have fun." Brick smirked as he took off his shirt, then his pants. all that was left was his underwear.

"Brick! stop please! i know what your thinking! stop it please!" Blossom starts to cry. "you dont know what your doing, your drunk. please!" she starts to shake.

Brick takes off Blossoms dress, but Blossom had the chance to punch him right in the mouth and he bleeds. but he doesnt stop. "wow babe this is going to be so much fun."

he takes off her bra and all that was left was her underwear. Blossom struggles to talk "Brick..please..stop."  
but brick ignores.

"i wont get 'some' now, ima have fun and play with you a lil." Brick starts to touch blossoms body, he then takes off his underwear then Blossoms. "NO BRICK NO! PLEASE!" she tries to scream.

Brick goes in her. "Blossom you know you like this." Blossom tries to struggle, but then struggles less. she knew started to like the feeling of Brick but she didnt want him to know that.

"Brick stop..please."

"i know you like this blossom."

"no i dont!."

"yes you do. i know because your not fighting hard and i know that your way stronger than this."  
Brick pulls Blossom closer. "you love this babe." Blossom starts a stream of tears.

(scene changes to Blossom and Bricks sibblings)  
"Blossom! where are you!" Bubbles starts to cry.

"o stop crying Bubbles, well find her." buttercup exclaimed.

boomer looks everywhere and starts to scream "BRICK! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU BRO! IMA KICK YOUR ASS IF YOU DONT COME HERE RIGHT NOW!  
(looks at Butch) "have you found Brick?"

"well you idiot do you see him with me?" butch says sarcastically.

"no need for sarcasm bro." boomer scowled.


	2. A LIVING NIGHTMARE

well guys i hope you liked my first chapter. i will do my third chapter if people review, if not then i quit with this story. (hope you review)

(scene changes back to the forest)  
"Brick I HATE YOU! YOU IDIOT!"

Brick smiles "babe this is fun and we both like it"

"well i dont now get off of me now!"

slaps Blossom "shut-up Blossom you love this!"

(15 mins later)

"now im done, that was good work you know good job" Blossom scared and shocked remains quiet on the floor curled up in a ball with her clothes covering her. brick falls asleep.

(half an hour later)  
Brick wakes up to see Blossom still on the floor with a shocked expression on her face.  
"what the fuck is wrong with you and why are your clothes off powerpuff?"

"YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH! GO TO HELL YOU EXCUSE FOR A CREATION! NO WONDER WHY THE WHOLE TOWN HATES YOUR GUTS! I HATE YOU!

brick pushes blossom on the ground hard and gets red "STOP SCREAMING AT ME WHAT DID I DO THAT WAS SOOO BIG? HUH."

"lets start off with you i dont know...RAPING ME!"

"psshhh you wish i would never do that."

"what? you idiot! you were supposedly 'drunk' and you had your fun!" blossom quickly flies to her house crying.

(bricks p.o.v)  
that stupid rat! who does she think she is to say that i r-raped her! please in her dreams. i can get any girl in bed with me, but then again im not the manwhore Butch is (smirks) i mean yeah i woke up seeing her undressed with that face on the floor but that doesnt mean anything!  
(looks down on himself) why the fuck am i without my clothes? n-n-no-o, i-i couldnt have dont that no maybe i was hot, yeah that was it. (thinks) i did have a lot o beers with my brothers, but i didnt get drunk right?

(normal p.o.v - scene changes to the powerpuff girls home)  
Blossom bursts through the door crying.

"B-Blossom were have you been? whats wrong? Bubbles jumped up.

"who is it Bubbles?" buttercup screams from another room.

"its Blossom come quick!" Buttercup walks over to her sisters and sees Blossom crying.

Buttercup puta hand on Blossom's shoulder"blossom whats wrong?"

Blossom pushes her sisters aside and runs to her room.

(Blossom's p.o.v)  
damn that stupid rowdyruff! i hate him more that ever! w-why me? why couldnt it have been someone else? i hate myself for not trying hard enough to move him off. i mean i know i liked the feeling..but...no,no he still raped me and he doesnt remember?im never leaving this house again!

(normal p.o.v)  
"Blossom open the door!"

"move Bubbles this door is going down!" Buttercup knocks down the door but Blossom was nowhere in sight.

Bubbles lips trembled "s-she left."

(scene changes to the Rowdyruff boys home)  
Brick opens the door and sits on the couch.

"Brick, were the hell have you been?"

"shut-up Boomer,dont worry about it."

Butch walks up to Brick "tell us now Brick!"

"NO."

"okay Boomer hold down Brick." Boomer pins Brick on the floor.

"get off of me!" Brick tries to struggle.

"then tell us were you been?"

"never!"

Butch smirks at Boomer "you know what to do."  
boomer pulls out tazers.

"no, please Butch, not those damn tazers!"

"then tell us."

"okay okay ill tell you. i was at...(thinks of something) i was at the club."

Butch raises an eyebrow "why the hell where you at the club? thats MY place to go."

"well i felt like going there, got a problem with that?"

Butch rolls his eyes "whatever."

Boomer whispers to Brick "where were you really at?"

"i told you ...at the club."

"are you sure Brick?"

"yup."

"well then how come you looks so worried?"

"im tired, now scram!" Brick walks to his room and slams the door.

(at the park)  
ever since Blossom snuck out of her room, she went to the park to cry her poor heart out.  
"w-why me? dear lord help me! i feel so scared and dirty! and whats worst is that he didnt bother to use the stupid protection! i could get an STD or even get pregn-...no no it cant happen."

two figures sit next to Blossom. "hey are you ok?"

"w-who are you?" Blossom whimpered.

"its us Bubbles and Buttercup."

l-leave me alone please."

"no can do leader girl, tell us whats wrong." Buttercup hugs blossom,

"n-nothing, u-um i dont feel good so i came to get fresh air."

"Blossom the truth." said Bubbles.

Blossom thought of what to say, she didnt want her sisters to know that Brick raped her because she knows that Buttercup will go to Brick and maybe even kill him. after all, he was drunk.  
"well someone r-r-ra-a-ped m-me."

Buttercup automatically stands up with fury, for she known as the overprotective sister "who did it Bloss? ima kill that bitch!"

"calm down buttercup."

"dont tell me to calm down Bubbles, did you hear that our sister was raped?"

bubbles hugs Blossom "im so sorry Blossom."

Buttercup manages to get a few tears out but quickly wipes them.

===R&R PLEASE! IF NOT THEN I QUIT=== 


	3. SCHOOL SUPRISE

YEAH THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! =] I NEVER THOUGHT MY STORY WAS GOOD BUT THANK YOU AND PLEASE DONT WRITE NOTHING BAD IM A BEGINNER WITH THE STORIES YOU KNOW SO TAKE IT EASY ON ME. WELL ENJOY =]]

"who did it Blossom?" Buttercup tried to say camly.

Blossom lies to her sisters "i didnt get to see him."

they slowly flew home.

(Bricks p.o.v)  
[brick comes out of some bushes behind were Blossom was crying]  
damn i did rape that stupid powerpuff butits not like i wanted to. this isnt going to change anything at all. im not gonna start being nice to her. im gonna be the same you know me knocking the crap outta her and her knocking the crap outta me. (looks at the sky) wait..is that butch coming? i guess i gotta go see wat he wants.

(normal p.o.v)  
butch flies towards Brick. "look bro i dont know whats up with you but you can tell us you know we got your back." Brick slightly smiles "its not a big deal but thanks."

butch shrugs his shoulders and flies home with Brick close by.

"Butch can i ask you something?"

"what?"

"when does school start?"

"in three months." Butch raises an eyebrow "why?"

"just asking."

(scene changes to the powerpuff girls)  
Blossom and her sisters get home and blossom goes to her room wih Buttercup following.

"Blossom get some rest."

"okay thanks." she says while she hugs her sister."

"its gonna be blossom, youll see."

(3 months later, it was the first day of school and yes the powerpuff girls and rowdyruff boys go to the same highschool.)

the proffesor knocks on the girls door "girls time to get up its your first day of school."

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup get up slowly not wanting to get up.

"ouch!" Blossom falls back into bed.

"blossom are you ok?" Bubbles rushes to her sisters side.

"its ok you guys my back just hurts."

"are you sure you could go to school."

"yes Bubbles, i can go. its not a big deal."

"lets get ready then." Buttercup stretches.

the girls got ready and went flying to school.

(scene changes to the rowdyruff boys home)

"WAKE UP!" Mojo flips the mattress the boys were sleeping on causing then to fall on the floor.

"ok monkey were up!" boomer says while rubbing his head.

"i mojo jojo am not a monkey, i am a chimp, therefore you cannot call me a monkey because i am a chimp. there is a big difference betwee-"

"SHUT UP!" the rowdyruff boys said in unison.

mojo smirks "very well get ready."

Butch turns to his brohers "man he can be a big pain in the ass sometimes." Boomer smirks "thats so true!" Brick just nods.

6 mins later the boys were ready "lets go." brick led the way to school.

the boys were flying through the air. "arent you happy to see all those cute girls in school? thats wat keeps me going there." Boomer giggles "no butch im not interested in the girls im interested in the food." the boys get to the outside of the school. "what about you Brick?...umm..brick?"

"brick looks like he saw a ghost or something." butch whispered to boomer.

(Bricks p.o.v)  
its blossom. shit!what if she told her sisters what happened and they want to kill me? looks normal to me, her face, her pink eyes...woah! what up with her stomach? dude she needs to loose some pounds, come on. i need to try to avoid her so nothing goes wrong.

(normal p.o.v)  
"Brick!" Butch and Boomer screamed in frustration.

"o...what?"

"you ok?"

"yeah yeah." Brick said in annoyance.

(Blossoms p.o.v)  
O man my back is killing me! And not to mention my stomach, it got big! i need to loose some weight. Great Blossom, what a nice day to start school. I-Is that Brick? omg...no..no...why me.. why does he always get in my way! i know hes been in my school for two years (freshman, sophomore. which means this year is junior.) but after what happened im noticing it more. i hope i dont have classes with him.

(normal p.o.v)  
Blossom and her sisters each parted their ways to find their classes.  
"ok girls see you in lunch." Blossom waived.

"ok bye." buttercup & bubbles teased.

the rowdyruff boys parted their ways to classes too.

"see you in lunch dudes." Brick said while walking away.

"yup." Boomer said while Butch ignored.

Buttercup was the first to find her class."ok room 142..ugh...here i am."

Butch walks up to Buttercup. "hey looks like we have class together."  
Buttercup looks at her schedule again. "no! you cant! i have room 142!"

"so do i." Butch smirks.

"NNNOOOO!" Buttercup drops to her knees.

Bubbles gets to her class. "well here i am! what a nice class!"

"hey bubbles."

"who are...Brick?"

"yeah we have the same class, i guess."

Bubbles snatches Bricks schedule and looks at it. "i guess we do."

Blossom makes her way to class. "YES! i have chemistry 1st period! i love chemistry!"

"hey powerpuff."

Blossom turns around to see Boomer smirking with his arms crossed. "Boomer?..your in my c-class?"

Boomer looks at his schedule. "you in room 416?"

"im in 415." Blossom lets out a sigh of relief.

"your class isnt with me, but its in front of mine."

"i guess so."

Boomer smirks. "that means it gives me more time to make your life miserable."

"yeah whatever Boomer."

(lunch time)  
the three sisters made it halfway through the school day and are in lunch. Bubbles looks at their sisters with sad/mad face expressions written all over their faces.

"whats wrong you guys?"

"one of those rowdyruff boys are in 4 of my classes!" Buttercup blurted out.

"i know, Brick is in my first period only though." Blossom looked up at Bubbles. "WHAT?"

" i said that Brick-"

"no no no you dont have to repeat it!"

Blossom begins to panick.

"sheesh leader girl whats wrong?"

Blossom begins to have a pain in her stomach and starts to shake.

"B-Blossom whats wrong?"

"what do you think?"Blossom choked out.

then Blossoms pants began to drip with blood.

"BLOSSOM!"

"buttercup Bubbles...help me."


	4. IM SORRY

-THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS EVERYONE! AND TO LET EVERYONE KNOW YES YOU CAN BLEED WEN YOUR PREGNANT [[DEPENDS]] BUT ANYWAYS THANK YOU! ENJOY..

the rowdyruff boys saw the whole scene and brick was secretly worried. Boomer stood up. "Dude look at Blossom."

Butch stood up too to see better "damn whats wrong with her?"  
Brick stood in shock.

Bubbles and Buttercup try to keep their sister awake. "Blossom stay with us, its gonna be okay!" Buttercup was next to Blossom crying with Bubbles.

"Bubbles we need to take Blossom to the hospital." Bubbles nods and they carry Blossom out of the school as everyone watches.

students were in the 3 sisters way. "MOVE PEOPLE!" buttercup shouted.

Brick and his brothers followed behind them until they reach the front of the school. Brick watches desperately as Blossom was taken to the hospital.

(at the hospital)  
the doctor quickly attends Blossom. Buttercup and Bubbles wait outside. bubbles turns to Buttercup. "whats wrong with Blossom?" Buttercup scowls "i dont know Bubbles!"

(1 hour later)  
the doctor approaches the two worried sisters. "girls thank you for your patience, you can come in now."

the two sisters run into the room Blossom was in and see her on the bed crying. Bubbles hugs Blossom and starts to cry again. "o blossom, are you ok why are you crying? what did the doctor tell you? are you feeling better? wh-"

"BUBBLES!" Buttercup pushes her sister aside to talk to her weak sister. "Blossom what did the doctor tell you and tell us why you are crying?"

Blossom turns her head away from her sisters. "Buttercup...Bubbles...i-im...im ...pregnant." Blossom begins to cry in her hands. Bubbles falls to her knees and cries while buttercup stands but cries quietly.

"b..bb-loss-om...we-re...so-oo...ssoorry-y!" Bubbles could barely talk because she was crying so much.

the 3 sisters all cry together.

Blossom as the leader had to give a good impression to her sisters so she manages to stop crying. "remember when i told you when i told you i was r-r-aped-d? well it all resulted in this." Bubbles Buttercup and Blossom hug.

(scene changes to the Rowdyruff boys)  
"Brick, whats up with you?" Boomer looks at Brick staring into the sky with a blank face.

nothing.

Butch gets furious. "dude whats up with you!"

still nothing.

Butch then had enough and slaps Brick across the face. "HELLO, BRICK!"

Brick gets back to the real world and realises that he just got bitch slapped from Butch. "dont slap me you idiot!"  
Butch rolls his eyes. "well you didnt say anything."

"yeah whatever Butch."

(next day)  
the powerpuff girls are home now. the doctor told them that Blossom was about three and a half months pregnant. Bubbles and buttercup wake up sadly. "Buttercup you know we need to go to school." Bubbles retorted.

"i know bubbles, but what about Blossom? they both look down on their sister sleeping peacefully.

"she needs to stay home and get some rest."

"thats true." Buttercup yawned. Blossom wakes up slowly and depressed. "girls i need to tell you something."

"what it is Blossom?" both sisters asked.

"i-i-i dont want the baby, im not ready to be a mother and the baby wouldnt have a father. im way too young and i need to finish school. and think what the proffesor will say to this? he wouldnt believe what i would tell him. so its better if i dont have the baby."

Bubbles looks at Blossom with disappointment. (sighs) "well if you want abortion, me and Buttercup will support you although im completely against it."

Blossom looks at her sisters. "really?"

"yeah, blossom its your decision, not ours."

Buttercup looks at the clock. "well me and bubbles are going because Mr. Wiggles said i already have 13 tardies and if i get 1 more i get suspended."

"but i want to go to school."

Bubbles gives her a hard glare "no Blossom! you need to rest, i told the proffesor you are not feeling good and he said that was ok."

"okay." Blossom sighs. Bubbles and buttercup hug her sister and start to fly to school.

(scene changes to Brick and his brothers)  
"hey butch, you kno what happened to Blossom yesterday?" Brick tried to say casually.

Butch smirks. "why do you care? its not like you care for the girl do you?"

"i dont care about no dumb girl! i was just asking! and wipe that smirk off your face because at least i dont fuck girls in a day."

Butchs smirk fades into a frown. "Well bro who better to ask than her sisters." says Boomer.

"But Brick wait, it doesnt look like their in the mood to talk to anyone, especially us."

(Bubbles p.o.v)  
i cant believe this is happening to our sister! first she gets raped, and now shes pregnant and shes going to abort it! o what kind of world are we in! o god help Blossom. (sighs) ugh ...what does that rowdyruff boy want? well this better be good.

(normal p.o.v)  
"hey Bubbles, hey Buttercup."

"what do you want Brick?" Buttercup snapped.

"i wanna know what happened to Blossom and where she is? its that me and my brothers saw what happened and i-"

"what for? so you can hurt her? look, shes not here and shes not in the condition." Bubbles interrupted.

Brick thinks to himself (condition? what are her conditions?)

Brick ccontinues. "well thanks anyways you idiots."

Buttercup rolls her eyes and pushes Brick gainst his brothers. "shut up Brick."

Boomer pushes through his brothers. "watch it buttercup!" The 2 sisters walk away.

(bricks p.o.v)  
i got to go find out what happened to Blossom. ima ditch school and look for her.

(normal p.o.v)  
"hey guys i dont feel good. ima ditch school and go home ok?" Boomer looks at Brick with suprise. "Brick this is barely the third day of school, and besides you looked fine in the morning."

"well i dont give a damn and why do you care?" Brick flies off leaving his brothers confused.

"SOMETHING IS SERIOUSLY WRONG WITH OUR BROTHER!." Butch screamed in frustration.

Boomer puts a hand on Butchs shoulder. "i know Butch, i know."

(scene changes to the powerpuff girls home)  
Blossom is in bed about to sleep until a knock was heard at her window, then her window burst open.

"hi babe did ya miss me?"

Blossom looks at Brick with disguist. "GET OUT!"

Brick smirks. "what if i dont wan to? Anyways i came to ask if your ok."

Blossom rolls her eyes. "yeah im good ...you got your answer, now get out of here!"

"well since you said your good-" Brick quickly flies to Blossom and picks her up by her leg.

"BRICK1 LET ME GO! IM NOT IN THE CONDITION TO FIGHT!" Brick starts to laugh. "i thought you said you were good?"

"LET ME GO! I NEED TO GO SOMEWHERE IN A LIL. I NEED TO GET READY!"

"Where are you going?" Brick teased

"why should i tell you?"

"because ill drop you and pound you on the floor if you dont.!"

Blossom tries to struggle her leg free. "LET ME GO!"

"why should i?"

"because...i-im...p-regnant..."

-R&R PLEASE =]]===


	5. ITS NOT ITS FAULT

SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED NOTHING. IVE BEEN BUSY. WELL HERE IT IS, ITS REAL SHORT, SORRY BOUT THAT. I HAVE A VIRUS ON MY COMPUTER...WELL HOPE YOU LIKE IT.

Brick stares into the air and lets go of Blossoms leg. "BRICK!"

Brick realizez and flies quickly to catch Blossom. "sorry about that."

"whatever put me down, i gotta go somewere."

"where are you going?"

Blossom raises her eyebrow. "why do you care? and i dont want YOUR baby, im too young and your terrible."

Brick gets on his knees."Blossom plaease dont kill the baby. its not its fault. at least give me the baby when its born."

"blossom smirks with tears. "so what? you can teach it to be a villian with no life like you?."

"Blossom you better not kill my kid,-OUR kid."

"ok im not going to the clinic no more, happy?"

"Blossom im serious. dont take the babys life away. Look i wont bother you unless it has to do with the baby, you know, like ultra sounds."

"why do you even care about the baby?"

Brick looks up at Blossom. "well one because hes half of my blood and second just because im a villian doesnt mean im that evil."

Blossom rolls her eyes. "good to know. anyways i gotta go. i have better things to do than talk to some rapist with no life."

Brick mean muggs her. "real funny. well let me know when you get info on the baby."

Blossom turns her back to him and walks away with tears. "BYE BRICK."

Brick replies. "bye baby."

Blossom walks in the house and slams the door.

(BLOSSOMS P.O.V)  
I hate him more than ever! why is he doing this to me? he did something terrible and he wants me to keep the evidence, which is the baby? ugh! i hate my life! why does he even want the baby? i bet he wants the baby to be evil and a riot. im not giving up that easy without knowing what he really wants with...well i might as well come up with a nickname for the baby...how bout bom bon? yea i like it...its a spanish word i learned in spanish. well ill just have to wait for the best.


	6. A LONG DAY

OK HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER OK? (NORMAL P.O.V)  
Schools over and Buttercup and Bubbles start to fly home. "i hope Blossom is fine. but i wish she wouldnt have aborted the-"

"bubbles stop saying that, that was Blossoms decision and theres nothing we can do about it."

bubbles lowers her head. "whatever you say."

when the two sisters get home they rush up to their pink sisters room to see if shes ok from the clinic. '"what are you doing bloss?" Bubbles asked quietly.

Blossom sits up exposing her slioghtly bloated stomach. "reading, what else. look dont ask stupi-"

Bubbles interrups "i thought you were going to abort."

"no no i decided to keep it."

Buttercup crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow "what made you change your mind all of a sudden?"

"well Buttercup i thought about it twice and besides its not the little guys fault."

Bubbles runs up to Blossom and hugs her. "this is great Bloss! thank you for sparing the innocent babys life!."

Blossom struggles to get free "bubbles get off. your hurting me."

Bubbles backs away "o yea sorry."

Buttercup sighs "what do we tell the proffesor?"

Blossom looks down "i dont know, but i know this is gonna get him really upset."

(scene changes to the rowdyruffs)  
Butch looks at the clock "wheres Brick? its late as hell."

Boomer turns off the ps3 "i dont know."

"Boomer, when Brick gets back from wherever the hell he is, hes-"

Butch is interrupted by a door being swung open quickly.

Brick looks t his two brothers "my bad im late, i was-ugh- at the park."

Boomer walks slowly up to his brother with a worried look "Your acting gayer than ever Brick. whats wrong wih you?"

Brick mummbles "i told you i was at the park you idiot."

"but brick-"

"anyways who do you think you are Boomer, my mother?"

"i dont think im anything other than your brother."

"then stop asking those questions cause your not getting any more answers."

Butch has had enough of his two brothers arguing and wanted to jump in. he grabs Bricks shirt collar "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" Brick had enough and threw this brother as hard as he could across the living room.

Butch gets up quickly "now youve really done it!" He shoots heat vision out of his eyes at his red brother.

Boomer tries to get in between his two brothers "STOP IT!"

"Fuck you Butch!" Butch suddenly gets hit by a couch thrown by Brick.

Boomer runs quickly to Butch to find him bleeding from his mouth.

Brick calms down and realizes what he just did. "Butch...im..sorry i didnt-"

"save it."

Brick quicly flies outta the house. "BRICK COME BACK!" Boomer cries out.

Boomer turns to his brother "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT, HUH?"

"BECAUSE I FELT LIKE IT! YOU WANNA DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!"

"WELL I CANT BACUASE EEN IF I DID, NOTHINGS GOING TO CHANGE!"

"O SHUT UP BOOMER!"

Boomer doesnt reply and walks to his room.

(10 minutes later)  
Butch knocks on his brothers room. "open the door boomer."

"im not opening it!"

Butchs phone then starts to go off

"hello?, yea this is me...what do you want?...huh?...why would i wanna know were you stupid sister is?...whatever..how did you get my number?...ok...bye."

Butch hangs up and whispers to himself "somethings wrong."

Boomer slowly opens his door "who was it Butch?"

"it was Buttercup, she was asking if i knew where Blossom was."

(scene changes to the park)  
its almost 4 months..almost 4 months!" blossom cries to herself. "i have to wear baggy shirts until i tell the proffesor about my pregnancy. i hate my life, i hate Brick, i hate everything!" She cries in her hands.

(BRICKS P.O.V)  
whats wrong with me? i cant believe i did that to my own brother. i hope hes aiight. damn theres so many girls at this damn park. they all seem so hoeish, they-..wait is that Blossom?

(NORMAL P.O.V)  
I hate myself! i hate-"

"Blossom?"

"who is it?" she looks up to see Brick. "what do you want? you said you werent going to bother me."

"would you shut up! and im not bothering you, i heard your stupid cries and wanted to see who it was."

"well Brick it was me who was crying. and you wanna know why i was crying? Because of you! you always made me feel bad when we were kids, to this day you still do! you make me feel like... shit!"

"Blossom im-"

"why dont you shut up and go away!"

"im really sorry Blossom." Brick sits next to Blossom. "i didnt mean for any of this to happen."

"i just hate you Brick, period. no matter what you say."

"okay ill leave you alone but take care of yourself for the-"

Brick gets intterupted by screams. "BLOSSOM WHERE ARE YOU? ME AND BUTTERCUP ARE REALLY WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"

"bRick get out of here. my sisters are looking for me and if they see you, theyll-"

Blossoms sisters notice her "BLOSSOM!" bubbles hugs her sister. "me and buttercup were so worried about you!"

Buttercup notices Brick and gets suprised "look who it is girls, its a rowdyruff."

Bubbles stands up "yeah it is...but what are you doing here?"

Brick shruggs his shoulders "I dont know and why should i tell you?"

Bubbles whispers something to Buttercup. then all of a sudden, Bubbles pins Brick on the floor. "GET OFF OF ME YOU STUPID RAT!"

(SCENE CHANGES TO BUTCH AND BOOMER)  
"did you hear that Butch?"

"what was i suppose to of heard boomer?"

"i heard Brick and i heard him yelling."

Butch springs up from the couch. "no one messes with my brothers exept me! come on boomer, lets go find him!" the two brother go to look for brick.

"Buttercup get off me!"

"what did you do to Blossom? huh Brick?"

"i wasnt doing anything to your stupid sister."

"our sister is not stupid!" Bubbles spat

Buttercup punches Brick then pushes him against a tree. "listen rowdyruff, if i see you with our sister-"

Buttercup suddenly gets thrown across the park and hits a post. Butch was the one who threw her.

"DONT HURT OUR BROTHER!" bOomer helps brick up.

buttercup gets up "well then tell him to stay away from OUR SISTER!" "and dont hurt OUR SISTER!" bubbles spat.

boomer pushes Bubbles "well you idiots hurt our brother first. no one hurts a rowdyruff, you mess with one of us you mess with all of us! and why would our brother be with your sister?"

Bubbles crosses her arms "i dont know why dont you ask him."

butch turns to Brick "what were you doing with her." He points at blossom sitting quietly on the bench with sad eyes.

"well to let you know, i was walking around the park and coincidentally saw her." Brick protested.

Buttercup rolls her eyes "no. you were-" But suddenly gets intterupted by Butch.

"boomer, brick lets go." the 3 brothers flew off.

bubbles hugs blossom "come on Blossom, lets go home." the 3 sisters flew off.

(scene changes to the rowdyruff boys)  
Butch and his brothers finally get home tired and exhausted. "well what a fucked up day, well lets knock out." Butch yawned.

"butch?"

"what Brick?"

"thanks for saving my ass out there."

butch smirks "what can i say? no one messes with my brothers."

Brick smiles "is your mouth better?"

"i guess."

Brick yawns "ok."

R&R PKZ 


End file.
